


Tested

by auburnmaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnmaven/pseuds/auburnmaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have that conversation that everyone is supposed to have at the start of a relationship while coping with everything that sets them apart from other relationships. Takes place shortly after the season 3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tested

Felicity Smoak did not think of herself as particularly promiscuous. She wasn’t exactly a _nun,_ but it was not in her norm to go from having zero sexual activity beyond what she did for herself in the shower (thank God for Oliver Queen’s salmon ladder) to having two different partners almost at the same time. Not that she was complaining.

 

Thankfully once she and Ray first started their sweaty extra-curricular activities she had been quick to start the shot (taking the pill reliably every day didn’t seem realistic since God only knows when she would be halfway across the world), so it wasn’t really that big a deal when there was not a condom readily available in Nanda Parbat. Ray had been with his fiancé for long enough that they didn’t feel getting tested was really needed. Felicity did however bring it up with Oliver after they had been on the road for a week. “Have you ever been tested?”

 

“I’ve been tested many times.” His half-joking somber tone made her lips purse.

 

“Stop it. We agreed that you wouldn’t make vague references to the past unless you were willing to elaborate. You know what I meant.” He lifted his head from the pillow and arched his eyebrows at her.

 

“Have you?” She nodded.

 

“At MIT, when I first started dating Cooper.” His facial expression remained stoic. Felicity learned that was usually a sign that she wasn’t going to like his answer. She grimaced. “ _Never?”_ His expression remained. Felicity pushed him away dramatically. “ _Gross._ With your history God only knows what you picked up. And that’s on top of whatever was going on at Fantasy Island-”

 

“Please don’t call it that-” She was already opening her laptop in her lap.

 

“Since you have probably given me every venereal disease known to science, I’ll call it whatever I want.” It only took a few seconds for her to pull up a clinic that accepted walk-in appointments within a few blocks of their motel. She pointed to her screen. “They opened an hour ago, it’s probably not crowded yet. Find your clothes.” She was already up and snapping her bra on when she was suddenly being pulled into bed again. Oliver clearly had no intention of going anywhere.

 

Felicity pushed him away. “Nope. We need to get this done before there is anymore of that.” He spoke against the skin of her abdomen and she involuntarily shuddered.

 

“At this point…” His mouth kept going lower. She gasped, her resolve wavering. “What can it hurt?” And then his tongue was in that place that he know drove her mad, and even though it killed her she reached down and pulled him up to look her in the eye.

 

“Let’s get this done. At least then when you go blind and crazy- _crazier -_ we’ll know why.” Oliver sighed, admitting defeat, and got up to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

 

She was right; the clinic was barely populated when they started their forms. They had fake IDs ready to go (Felicity didn’t have the energy to ask why Oliver kept fake identities for everyone on Team Arrow on his person at all times.) She was Cassadra Cain and he was Richard Grayson. He was insistent that she keep her hair pulled back and wear sunglasses while he wore a hoodie. Felicity wanted to argue that this was overkill, but since he didn’t put up much of a fight coming in the first place she decided to indulge him.

 

The wait to get blood drawn and pee in a cup wasn’t very long, but Oliver still tried to look casual as he inspected every individual and cased every exit. Felicity reached out to squeeze his hand. He was too well trained to jump, but he was definitely startled if the way his eyes immediately tensed were any indication. “If this is too much, we can go.” His mouth tightened and he shook his head.

 

“It’s okay. This is as a good a place to ease back in as any.” She still squeezed his hand in assurance. When he squeezed her hand in turn she thought about leaning over to kiss his cheek but thought better of it. Oliver needed space and time to work through whatever was triggering him. He knew she was here, and that was enough for now.

 

It took her a few minutes to recognize the fake name she had given before an irritated nurse managed to get her attention. She smiled apologetically and went with her to a small room where her blood was drawn. The woman’s warnings about the pain of a needle fell on deaf ears while Felicity thought about her freaked out boyfriend (he’s probably her boyfriend at this point, right?) in the next room. They then discreetly offered a cup that she stepped into a restroom to fill and handed it back to them with an awkward smile.

 

Oliver wasn’t in the waiting room when she got out. Her heart rate increased even has she tried to reason with herself that he was probably not done with filling his cup and getting his blood drawn yet. She sat down and started to feel her heart beat in her ears. Was this too much and he took off? Were they found? She felt her fingers tighten on her chair. Who would it be? Argus? A member of the league? Felicity suddenly tasted blood where she bit into her cheek.

 

Had she just gotten Oliver killed? Over a stupid test?

 

A hand was on her shoulder and she was ready to run for the door. “You okay?” Felicity looked into the eyes of the man she loved and felt stupid for bringing them here. Oliver had concern in his features. She was the one who was falling apart, not him.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” He held out his hand and they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

When they got to their hotel room they collapsed into the bed together and slept. Felicity woke up to the sound of the shower. She saw that it was night outside and realized that they must have been out for hours. _How long before it won’t be exhausting just to be around people?_

 

Oliver stepped out of the shower drying off and sat across from her on the bed. “You okay?” An echo of the same question from earlier, less worried. She was ready to answer with a question of her own.

 

“You know I wouldn’t survive losing you again, right?” He stares at her for a moment. Then he leans into her, gently pinning her to the bed. She closes her eyes and takes in the smell of him. He’s clean. There’s that cheap hotel soap clinging onto that indescribably harsh scent of freshly scarred skin on top of old wounds. Felicity opens her eyes and he is an inch from her face, starring into her. “I need to know that you understand.” Then he goes in for a light kiss. She doesn’t reciprocate nor does she push him away. He pulls back and speaks in a whisper.

 

“I understand.” Her mouth comes up to meet his in a deeper and more passionate kiss and she suddenly becomes aware that she still has all her clothes on. Felicity is gasping for air when he suddenly pulls away from her. “Still gross?” She can’t help but throw her head back and laugh.

 

“Super gross.”

 

Their moment is interrupted when their burner phone rings. Oliver glides off of her to finish drying off has she reaches for it. She recognizes a local number and answers. “Hello?”

 

“Ms. Cain?” She had to think for a second.

 

“Oh! Yes, that’s me.” The voice that replied gave the tone that she already was done with the woman too out of it to recognize her own name.

 

“Right. Your results are in. You have unusually high cholesterol. Other than that you are fine.” So Felicity had to cut down on the stress eating. She could deal with that. Before she could tell the exhausted nurse thank you, she was cut off. “This is also the number listed for Richard Grayson, is he there?” This time she didn’t miss a beat.

 

“Yeah, here he is.” She walks to the bathroom and hands Oliver the phone. She shows him that she is crossing her fingers and he rolls his eyes before greeting the other end of the phone.

 

“Hello?” He listens for a few minutes, his face unchanging. “Okay. Sure. I’ll be there at 9:00.” Felicity narrows her eyes against her will, but doesn’t interrupt the conversation. “I understand. I’ll start calling them tonight.”

 

 _Oh my God._ Felicity covers her mouth so he can’t see her face. She doesn’t get to tell him that she was right very often.

 

Whatever response Oliver gets causes a frown. “It would be difficult to say.” There is a moment of silence on the other end. “Hello?” The tone of the woman on the other end is raised to the point where Felicity can even manage to make out a few words. “I will call them.” His tone was flat and unimpressed. “One week, I understand.” She could tell that Oliver was just about done with the conversation. “Thank you. See you tomorrow morning.” Oliver had not even put the phone down before he points at Felicity. “ _Not a word_.”

 

“You _have_ to tell me.” He continues to dry himself as he gives her an annoyed side-eye. “It’s definitely not an option for you to not tell me.”

 

“Why? Because we are having sex or because you want to know so you can never let me live it down?” She nods.

 

“Both. Come on. _Tell me_. Remember, I am a hocker. I have _nothing to do_ since having sex is clearly off the table for a while. You know you are going to break down eventually.”

 

He leans against the sink and looks at her with amusement. “Fine. But you get to help me get into contact with McKenna and Helena-”

 

“ _Done._ Now tell me.” At his look of surprise, she shrugs. “I can hack into the prison system and put an anonymous tip in her file to test her. McKenna is just matter of writing an awkward e-mail. You have asked me to do more uncomfortable things than that, _lets be honest_.” His lips purse slightly. He thought that there was no way she would agree. One day, he will learn not to ever underestimate her.

 

“Chlamydia.” Felicity blinks. Oh.

 

“Not that exciting. You got off super lucky. I was half-expecting your man parts to be serving as some kind of petri-dish for a new and interesting virus that-” He laughs and is lifting her into the air and cutting her off. Felicity is suddenly on the bed as Oliver climbs on top of her. “No sex!” Her pants are being pulled off and somehow he has already gotten rid of her bra.

 

“That leaves a bit of grey area, don’t you think? Time to pick up where we left off this morning…” If he spoke anymore Felicity didn’t catch it as she is suddenly light headed.

  

* * *

 

She watches Oliver sleeping later and wishes for nothing more than for them to move from room to room forever in their own world.

 

But she knows that the day is coming will Starling City will need the Arrow. And they will go back without hesitation.

 

She picks up her head and kisses his cheek. _I love you. I hope that’s enough._

**Author's Note:**

> I really get the feeling that Felicity and Oliver were kind of running from their problems at the end of season 3. Even though they do love each other, it's going to be hard when they realize that they are going to take all that baggage with them.
> 
> Plus, we all know that Oliver probably never had the sense to get tested and Felicity would be like UM NO.


End file.
